Unnamed Romulans (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Romulans who lived during the 24th century. Assimilated Romulan This assimilated Romulan would become a Borg drone sometime prior to 2375. Seven of Nine assumed his personality when a Borg vinculum caused her to experience the personalities of various assimilated individuals. ( ) Captain The Romulan captain was the commanding officer of the Romulan command ship that was involved a four-billion-year-old genetic puzzle in 2369. His ship had intercepted several communiqués between the Yridians and the Cardassians. He was also present, while under cloak, when Professor Richard Galen's shuttlecraft was attacked. He later arrived at Vilmor II, where he surprised the Cardassian, Klingon and Federation delegations that were present there, as they were attempting to discover the secret of the genetic codes that led them to the planet. When the Cardassian Gul Ocett threatened to destroy the rock face containing the lichen, the only remaining life on the planet, he offered a compromise. He asked to be given the genetic code, and in turn he would share the results with the Cardassians. While the delegations had their stand off, Doctor Crusher was able to retrieve the program from the codes in the lichen, revealing an ancient humanoid. The humanoid told of her hopes that those present arrived in the name of cooperation. Moved by this message, the Romulan captain later contacted Captain Picard to offer him an overture and to express his belief that the two of them shared many similarities after all, in their hopes and their fears. ( ) }} Carraya IV inhabitants * See: Carraya IV inhabitants Continuing Committee senators In 2375 seven Romulan senators were seated in the Continuing Committee alongside Praetor Neral. The committee served as a court when criminal charges of treason were brought against Senator Cretak by chairman Koval of the Tal Shiar. The assassination attempt of Koval and the allegations of treason against Cretak were investigated. The committee found Cretak guilty. In reality this was a plot by Luther Sloan and Koval to remove Cretak from power to insure continued Romulan war efforts against the Dominion. ( ) , Bill Hackett , Bonnie Perkinson , and Ray Peterson . Additional costume parts worn by Ray Peterson and Michael Phipps at the banquet scene were also sold off. }} File:Romulan committee member 1.jpg|''Played by Lee Nickerson'' File:Romulan committee member 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan committee member 3.jpg|''Played by Bill Hackett'' File:Romulan committee member 4.jpg|''Played by Bonnie Perkinson'' File:Romulan committee member 5.jpg|''Played by Michael Phipps'' File:Romulan committee member 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Romulan committee member 7.jpg|''Played by Ray Peterson'' Dignitary In 2375, this Romulan female attended the Dominion surrender signing ceremony on Deep Space 9. ( ) and also the rank of .}} Frozen Romulan officers These eight Romulan officers served on a Romulan Warbird in late 2369. After an alien lifeform nested their young in the warbird's engine core, they had to evacuate their ship and were beamed on the Enterprise-D. Because of temporal fragments, they were frozen in time. Three were present on the bridge, two had already been beamed into transporter room 3, and three were frozen in the engineering section of the warbird. ( ) }} File:Frozen Romulan 1, 2369.jpg|Romulan helping Riker Played by an unknown actor File:Frozen Romulan 2, 2369.jpg|Romulan at the conn Played by an unknown actor File:Frozen Romulan 3, 2369.jpg|Romulan on bridge Played by an unknown actor File:Frozen Romulan 4, 2369.jpg|Romulan in transporter room Played by an unknown actor File:Frozen Romulan 5, 2369.jpg|Romulan in transporter room Played by an unknown actress File:Frozen Romulan 6, 2369.jpg|Romulan in engineering Played by an unknown actor File:Frozen Romulan 7, 2369.jpg|Romulan in engineering Played by an unknown actor File:Frozen Romulan 8, 2369.jpg|Romulan in engineering Played by Guy Vardaman Koval's aide This Romulan official worked as aide to Tal Shiar chairman Koval in 2375. He accompanied him to the banquet for the conference held on Romulus in 2375 and left Koval alone at order when Koval started a talk with Doctor Julian Bashir. ( ) Jarok's family These Romulans were Alidar Jarok's wife and daughter. According to Jarok, seeing his baby daughter smile was what convinced him to defect from the Romulan Star Empire and thus make a better world for her and all children. He bemoaned never seeing the child again, but remained firm in his resolve to continue with his plan. Though she would grow up believing him to be a traitor, at least she would live. Prior to his suicide in 2366, he wrote a letter to them that he hoped they would receive some day in the future. ( ) |Non-canon sources give his wife's name as and his daughter's as .}} Letant's aides These Romulan aides were with Letant in the Wardroom on Deep Space 9, when the Romulans, Starfleet and Klingons were planning the attack into Cardassian space.( ) M'ret's aides These two Romulans served as aides to vice-proconsul M'ret in 2369. They were held in stasis and transported on board the to defect to the Federation. Because Deanna Troi sensed that the Corvallen freighter captain was not going to keep his word to the Romulan underground movement and his ship was destroyed, they were beamed on board the hidden in a disruptor beam. ( ) File:M'ret aide 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:M'ret aide 2.jpg|''Played by Kerry Hoyt'' File:Kerry Hoyt.jpg|''Kerry Hoyt on a makeup continuity polaroid'' File:Background actress, Face of the Enemy.jpg|''The unknown actress on a makeup continuity polaroid'' Neral's secretary This female Romulan was working as secretary to Proconsul Neral in 2368. She informed the Proconsul over com that the Romulan Senate had been recalled into session. ( ) Nero's wife Nero's wife was on Romulus when the planet was destroyed. Her death drove Nero into his genocidal quest for vengeance. She was pregnant with his child at the time. ( ) Officer at conference This Romulan officer was present at the conference on Romulus at 2375. ( ) }} Officers on Vilmor II These two Romulan officers served under a Romulan captain in 2369 and accompanied him to the surface of Vilmor II. On the surface they faced the away team of the , the Klingon Nu'Daq, and Gul Ocett as well as the hologram of the ancient humanoid. ( ) File:Romulan officer on Vilmor II 1.jpg|''Played by Lena Banks'' File:Romulan officer on Vilmor II 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Lena Banks, Romulan.jpg|''Lena Banks behind the scenes'' Romulan Ambassador The Romulan ambassador was representative of the Romulan Star Empire to the Cardassian Union and was a personal enemy of Obsidian Order head Enabran Tain. When Tain was on his deathbed in 2373, his son Elim Garak implied that the ambassador had been eliminated. ( ) .}} Romulan civilians Several Romulan civilians were present when Captain Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data visited Romulus, disguised as Romulans, in 2368. Some of them joined the underground movement to rejoin the Romulans and the Vulcans, a movement led by ambassador Spock. ( ) http://www.witthohn.com/Tamarith.htm– were played by background performers, who received no credit for their appearances.|The yet unidentified performers are Amigron, Aylward, Bravo, Errol Bryand, Jacobson, Manno, Marco, Justin McCarty, Miller, and Wayland.|Several costumes were sold off at the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay including Christie Haydon , Linda Harcharic , Mark Lentry , Justin McCarty , Diane Todd , Errol Bryand and seven costumes without name tags. }} File:Female Romulan civilian 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by Susan Fallender'' File:Female Romulan civilian 2, 2368.jpg|''Played by Carla Beachcomber'' File:Male Romulan civilian 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by Mark Lentry'' File:Female Romulan civilian 3, 2368.jpg|''Played by Christie Haydon'' File:Female Romulan civilian 4, 2368.jpg|''Played by Diane Todd'' File:Female Romulan civilian 5, 2368.jpg|''Played by Linda Harcharic'' File:Female Romulan civilian 6, 2368.jpg|''Played by Carmen Emeterio'' File:Male Romulan civilian 2, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 3, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 4, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 5, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 6, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 7, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 8, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 9, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 10, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 11, 2368.jpg| Romulan Commander (2366) This Romulan commander was in the second cruiser that attempted to make First Contact with Gomtuu near the Beta Stromgren in 2366. He first attacked and then warned the to leave Romulan space, then proceeded to make contact with Gomtuu. Gomtuu did not respond to the Romulans, which then prepared to destroy the alien lifeform-spacecraft. It is unknown whether the commander's Warbird was thrown clear of Beta Stromgren by Gomtuu, or destroyed by the star when it went supernova. ( ) }} Romulan Commanders (2379) These two Romulan commanders addressed the Romulan Senate in 2379 with Commander Suran, urging them to side with Shinzon and the Remans against the Federation. They later backed a coup to place Shinzon in power as the new Praetor but, like the other commanders, they turned against Shinzon after it became clear that the newly elected Praetor intended to exterminate the entire population of Earth. ( ) |The novelization names the character played by McCormack as Talik and the character played by Ralphe as Bezor.}} File:Romulan Commander 1.jpg|''Played by J. Patrick McCormack'' File:Romulan Commander 2.jpg|''Played by David Ralphe'' Romulan corpse This Romulan corpse was formerly among the Romulans who ransacked the Amargosa observatory in 2371, in search of quantities of trilithium that had been stolen from one of their outposts by the Duras sisters. This Romulan was apparently killed in the struggle with the observatory's personnel and was later found dead by the crew of the as they responded to the observatory's distress call. ( ) Romulan criminal A Romulan criminal was displayed in Constable Odo's security office on Deep Space 9 on a wanted poster. It was not known what crime the Romulan was guilty of. ( , , ) Romulan diplomats Romulan diplomats attended the Antwerp Conference which was a high-level meeting between Romulan and Federation diplomats, held in the city of Antwerp on Earth in 2372. An explosive planted by a Changeling killed 27 people at the conference in the first confirmed Dominion attack on Earth. ( ) Romulan guards (2368) These five Romulan guards served under Commander Sela on Romulus in 2368. Three of them accompanied Sela and arrested Ambassador Spock, Captain Picard, and Lieutenant Commander Data in an underground cavern on Romulus. The other two guarded the three captives and escorted them to the office of Proconsul Neral, where Sela prepared a speech for Spock. Data was able to create holographic images of Commander Riker and two security officers and the guards were knocked unconscious by Spock, who used a Vulcan nerve pinch, and Picard. ( ) http://www.witthohn.com/tagus.htm and the one played by Nick Dimitri the name Telak. http://www.witthohn.com/telak.htm}} File:Romulan guard 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by Denise Deuschle'' File:Romulan guard 2, 2368.jpg|''Played by Michael Scranton'' File:Romulan guard 3, 2368.jpg|''Played by Arvo Katajisto'' File:Romulan guard 4, 2368.jpg|''Played by Chuck Borden'' File:Romulan guard 5, 2368.jpg|''Played by Nick Dimitri'' Romulan guards (2371) These two Romulan guards traveled with Ruwon and Karina to Deep Space 9 in 2371. They accompanied the two Romulan delegates during their debriefing of various station personnel. They were later involved in a confrontation in Quark's with three Klingon Intelligence operatives. The first had a bottle broken over his head by Atul during the scuffle. ( ) }} File:Romulan guard, Visionary.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Romulan guard 2, visionary.jpg|''Played by Jeff Cadiente'' Romulan officer This Romulan officer served in the Romulan military for several years. In 2367 he served aboard a Romulan Warbird under the command of Taibak. Taibak ordered him and another guard to restrain Geordi La Forge and brainwashing him so they could use him to kill Klingon Governor Vagh. ( ) In 2369 he was part of the Romulan away team which accompanied their captain to the surface of Vilmor II and faced the away team from the Enterprise-D, Gul Ocett, and the Klingon Nu'Daq. ( ) Also 2369 he served on the Romulan Warbird who had to be evacuated and was alongside two other officers beamed on board the Enterprise-D. ( ) File:Taibaks guard 1.jpg|In 2367 brainwashing La Forge File:Romulan officer on Vilmor II 3.jpg|In 2369 on Vilmor II File:Romulan officer in transporter room, 2369.jpg|In 2369 aboard the Enterprise-D Romulan officer (2367) This Romulan officer served under the command of Taibak on a Warbird in 2367. Together with another officer he restrained Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge and brainwashed him to use him for destroying the Federation-Klingon alliance. ( ) Romulan officer (2369) This Romulan officer served on a Romulan Warbird whose crew was evacuated to the after aliens from outside the time continuum attempted to incubate their young in the Warbird's artificial quantum singularity, having mistaken it for a naturally occurring one. While in sickbay on the Enterprise-D, this officer discovered one of the aliens masquerading as a Romulan and attempted to fire his disruptor on her, but nearly hit Doctor Beverly Crusher instead. ( ) }} Romulan Prisoner (female) The Romulan prisoner was a female individual incarcerated at the Dominion's Internment Camp 371 in 2373. She, and a fellow male Romulan cellmate, assisted in the planned escape from the camp. Her Romulan cellmate was killed by the Jem'Hadar, however, she was able to escape along with Martok, Worf, Bashir and Elim Garak. ( ) |Although it was not mentioned in the dialogue, this character was likely a former Tal Shiar officer, judging by her uniform, and a survivor of the Battle of the Omarion Nebula. Ronald D. Moore commented: "Presumably, the Romulan woman was returned home." }} Romulan Prisoner (male) This male Romulan prisoner was incarcerated at the Dominion's Internment Camp 371 in 2373. He, and a fellow female Romulan cellmate, assisted in the planned escape from the camp. He was killed by the Jem'Hadar. ( ) Romulan senate guards (2379) Two Romulan soldiers guarded the Romulan senate in 2379. They witnessed the death of the Romulan senators, caused by Senator Tal'aura and her thalaron radiation projector, before they died, too. ( ) File:Romulan senate guard 1, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan senate guard 2, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Romulan senators (2379) Forty four Romulan senators, including Senator Tal'aura, were part of the Romulan Senate in 2379, headed by Praetor Hiren , when the senate discussed the further contact with Shinzon. When Tal'aura left with the excuse of meeting the Tholian ambassador, she left a thalaron radiation projector which killed all Romulans in the senate. ( ) David Dacy, Lydia Jay, Debra Naclerio, Michael Keppel, James Walker, William Bebow, Andy Keith, Bradford Kelly, Jonathan Engle, Tyson Weihe, Donna Burns, David Fahning, Jason Decker, and several without name tags. }} File:David Dacy, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by David Dacy File:Romulan senator 1, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan senator 2, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan senator 3, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan senator 4, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan senator 5, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Romulan senator 6, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan senator 7, 2379.jpg|''Played by Ivy Borg'' File:Romulan senator 8, 2379.jpg|''Played by Donna Burns'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by an Jim Argenbrighthttp://www.setcelebs.com/img/jim-argenbright-02.html'' Romulan soup woman The Romulan soup woman was a suspicious older female, who worked as a food server at a small cafe in the Krocton Segment on Romulus. She recommended the soup to Jean-Luc Picard and Data, who were disguised as Romulans. She disbelieved that they were from Rateg, as they claimed, because they did not speak with their 'particular inflection'. She theorized that they were from the security forces, sent there to watch the intercessor's office, suspecting that the intercessor was in trouble. ( ) | }} Romulan Tal Shiar Operative This Romulan Tal Shiar operative was a member of the Romulan Tal Shiar in 2371. She was contacted by Commander Sisko regarding the death of the Flaxian assassin, Retaya, following his departure from Deep Space 9. The operative fully acknowledged responsibility for the destruction of his ship, stating that he was "wanted for crimes against the Romulan Empire" and that "his execution was perfectly legal." The operative was also aware of the Cardassian, Elim Garak, aboard the station; incorrectly noting him as a "cobbler". ( ) }} Science vessel personnel These four Romulan officers worked in engineering aboard a Romulan science vessel that was working on a new cloaking device that cloaked by dematerializing. They worked closely with the engineering personnel from the Enterprise-D. ( ) File:Romulan science vessel officer 1.jpg|''Played by Arvo Katajisto'' File:Romulan science vessel officer 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Romulan science vessel officer 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan science vessel officer 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Sela's messenger This Romulan worked for Commander Sela and General Movar in 2367. He brought Movar a message when the Romulan was conspirating with the House of Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor. ( ) Senator at conference This Romulan senator attended the conference held on Romulus in 2375. He was not part of the Romulan Continuing Committee. ( ) }} Senator Cretak's aides These Romulans worked for Senator Kimara Cretak in 2375. They brought equipment and pieces of technology into a room aboard Deep Space 9. ( ) File:Romulan on DS9 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Romulan on DS9 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan on DS9 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan on DS9 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan on DS9 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Starship personnel * [[IRW Haakona personnel|IRW Haakona personnel]] * [[IRW Khazara personnel|IRW Khazara personnel]] * [[IRW Valdore personnel|IRW Valdore personnel]] * Lovok's Warbird personnel * ''Narada'' personnel * Sela's Warbird personnel * Tebok's Warbird personnel Tal Shiar guards (2375) These four Romulan guards worked for the Tal Shiar in 2375. The first two guards assisted chairman Koval in interrogating Doctor Julian Bashir. The other two guards brought a bruised Luther Sloan to the Romulan Continuing Committee. ( ) File:Tal Shiar guard 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Tal Shiar guard 2 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tal Shiar guard 3 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tal Shiar guard 4 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' fr:Romuliens inconnus (24ème siècle) nl:Naamloze Romulans (24e eeuw) Unnamed Romulans (24th century) Unnamed Romulans (24th century)